


Daddy's Boy

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl makes Glenn feel safe and Glenn makes Daryl feel loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

It's the feeling of Daryl's hand on the back of his neck that makes Glenn shiver. The way his palm feels rough against the nape of his neck, how he can feel the callouses there from his crossbow. Daryl will come up behind him and put his hand on him like that, whether they're alone or in front of the others. Sometimes it's just a brief squeeze, other times it's a lingering touch, with Daryl stroking at his hairline with his thumb. 

When he does that, Glenn would gladly do anything the older man wants, and Daryl knows it. Not because he feels obligated, but because the other man's hands make him feel safe and loved.

It feels best when they're alone, really alone, somewhere private. The tent isn't private enough by a long shot, but it's all they have. That's when it turns from a greeting or a small show of public affection into something delicious and rough. 

“C'mon, you gonna be a good boy?” Daryl grabs onto the back of Glenn's neck, bringing him in closer even though they're as close as can be. The older man likes having Glenn in his lap, but Glenn likes it more. He likes it when Daryl growls out that demand. Just like that touch, it makes Glenn want to be his good boy.

“Yes daddy.” Glenn breathes out the words. They were something that used to make him cringe when he heard other people saying them. Not anymore. 

There's no cockiness in Daryl demeanor when they do it. Instead he gets this worshipful look on his face, his hands slipping up and under Glenn's shirt, down his pants. Grabbing and squeezing him so good that Glenn arches back into the touch. 

“Wanna have you.” Daryl's mouth find Glenn's neck, and his goatee scratches the skin, making it turn red. His hands keep kneading his ass. “Wanna have my cock deep inside my boy.”

“Then fuck me.” Glenn gasps out as Daryl hitches up his t-shirt so he can bite at his tawny nipples. While he turns them into hard, aching nubs, Daryl produces the slick and pulls out his cock. At the younger man's request, he fucks him raw. Glenn strips out of his clothes until he's naked in Daryl's lap, the older man still dressed. He's already slicked himself up, and Glenn sinks down onto Daryl's cock, holding his ass cheeks apart.

“Your cock's so big daddy, feels so good inside me.” His voice has a whine to it, but he can't help it. Not when his hole is stretched around the girth of Daryl's cock. No matter how many times they do it, it still overwhelms him, makes him lose his breath. He doesn't ask the older man to finger him or prepare him in any way because he likes he way Daryl's cock makes his hole stretch and makes the pleasure edge towards pain just a little.

The older man's hand is back on his neck, and he starts to move. Glenn likes this position because he can take the lead and fuck himself as hard as he wants. Daryl likes it because he can see how Glenn's face glazes over as he slams down on his cock over and over.

“That's my good boy, show me how much you like having that cock in ya.” Daryl snarls out the words and it gives the younger man a tight, hot feeling in his stomach. Even if he'd said something different, it would still make Glenn want to show the other man how much he loves getting fucked by him. Make him want to play the role of the slutty boy that would do anything to please his daddy.

Glenn holds back though, forces himself not to cum. They never have enough time, but he wants to make it last while he can. He holds back because he wants to feel Daryl cum inside him and fill him up. The feeling a lot more powerful than he can describe out loud. Every nerve ending inside of him feels it and sends the message up to his brain, communicating the sensation of Daryl's cock throbbing and pulsing inside of him, each spurt of cum filling him and leaving them both sticky. 

The older man still has his hand on the back of his neck, but now it's not a reminder to Glenn as to who his man is. It's a reminder to himself that Glenn is still there. 

“Fuck.” Daryl's voice shudders now. “Baby you feel so good.” He tries to pull out but Glenn holds him still.

“No, don't.” He leans in so his lips brush against Daryl's with every word. “Want my daddy inside me longer. Need more.” He tightens his muscles around Daryl's cock and the older man sucks in air through his teeth. 

 

“Damn. Yer a greedy lil' thing aintcha?” He strokes Glenn's hair and the younger man leans into the touch.

“I wanna feel my daddy get hard again, and fuck me again, and cum in me again. And again. And again.” He moves his hips carefully, not wanting Daryl's cock to slip out or his cum to spill out of him. “Want you to fill me up.”

The older man has no words, so instead he just kisses him, then buries his face against Glenn's chest, kissing his skin. 

“Can I have that daddy? Please?” Glenn asks it coyly, like he just didn't finish saying the nastiest stuff he'd ever thought up. He asks it like a kid asking for a piece of candy or an ice cream cone. While he says it, he keeps squeezing around Daryl's cock and the older man looks utterly lost. 

“You can have whatever you want. Fuck...I love you so much baby.” He smiles a crooked smile and swallows. “Yer gonna have to be patient with me though, I dunno if I can get hard that fast.”

Glenn gives a quiet giggle before biting down on his bottom lip. “Well I'm going to have to try harder then.” 

He keeps flexing and releasing the muscles in his ass. It takes a while but it works, and Daryl gets hard again. Feeling him go from soft to hard inside of him makes Glenn smile triumphantly and leaves the older man looking up at him with admiration.

“Good God, look atcha.” He smacks Glenn's ass and squeezes it hard. “My boy sure is talented, goddamn.” 

Daryl lays down and thrusts up into Glenn, the motion rendered fluid from the lube and the cum still inside the younger man. There's a sloppy sound to it now, and it turns Glenn on like nothing else. 

“Betcha we could do this all day.” Daryl puffs out. “Me fuckin' yer pretty ass, you making me hard over and over again. You'd like that, huh?” Glenn nods and whimpers. Daryl's stroking his cock now, and it's just perfect. “That's what you said you wanted, me fillin' you up. How many loads d'you think you could take inside of you?” Daryl laughs a little, the thought amusing him to no end. “Yer such a slutty little boy, but that's why I love ya.” He pulls Glenn down into a hungry kiss, but doesn't let up. Daryl wants to see him cum, see that he's enjoying this. For all this confident talk, he needs to know for sure that Glenn likes this, not just with words.

“You gonna cum for yer daddy, baby? You gonna make yer daddy happy?” 

Glenn nods and gives Daryl exactly what he wants. His fingers dig into his shoulders hard enough to make the older man grunt in pain and he cums. It leaves Daryl's shirt splattered with glistening white streaks that sink into the fabric, and the redneck stops moving his hips for a second. The way Glenn feels when he cums is the closest thing to heaven that he can think of. 

“No, no Daddy please don't stop.” Glenn feels wobbly but isn't going to allow that to stop him from getting what he wants. “Want your cum inside me.” He licks his lips, sweat seeping down in between them. “Want my daddy to fill me up with his cum 'til it leaks out of me.”

Daryl sits up, tips him onto his back and grabs hold of his legs. “You nasty little boy.” He gives it to Glenn hard and fast, his skin slapping and sticking against the younger man's. “Cum slut. Yer a dirty cum slut and I'm gonna give you exactly what you need. Gonna spoil you rotten.”

The man underneath him grins and nods, his hands reaching to grab at Daryl's thighs. The older man cums into him with a growl that sticks in his throat. Under different circumstances he'd be hollering his head off from the pleasure. Daryl banishes the thought from his mind, because he knows that under different circumstances there would be no way he'd have Glenn underneath him. Wouldn't have him making those sweet grunting noises, grinding his hips against him, or looking up at him like he's the best thing in the world.

“Your cum feels so good inside of me daddy. So fucking hot.” The younger man sighs when he pulls out, and gets a look of concentration on his face.

“Tryin' to keep in in ya?” The older hand wipes his forehead, watching his lover. The fact that Glenn is the most debauched, filthy person he's ever met makes him proud to be with him. It makes him want to show off the fact that they're together. That's why he likes grabbing hold of the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. It's hard though.” Glenn laughs.

“Push it out, I wanna see it.” Daryl's hand strokes the younger man's ass. “Wanna see how much cum you got up in yer pretty ass.” Glenn relaxes his muscles and gently forces the cum out of him. It pours out of his hole in halting streams. The older man's thumb strokes his hole, slipping inside of it and coming out coated in his own cum.

“Goddamn.” Daryl watches as it pools on top of their sleeping bag. It makes him wish there really was a way for him to fuck Glenn all day long and really fill him up. 

“You did such a good job filling me up.” Glenn murmurs. He looks blissed out and messed up, and right now it doesn't matter that they can't indulge in every fantasy they come up with. At least they have this much. 

The older man collapses onto him, kissing and biting at his lips. Glenn's hands hold onto the back of his neck, holding him down against him. 

“D'you love yer daddy baby?” Daryl breathes out against his skin.

“More than anything in the world.” Glenn nuzzles his cheeks, feeling safe and comforted under the older man's weight.


End file.
